1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to apparatus for supporting ceramic insulator greenware and more particularly to apparatus for supporting ceramic insulator greenware having integral support means for supporting the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ceramic insulator greenware is usually disposed in the vertical position in a kiln during the firing process. Formerly this was accomplished by inserting the mounting portion of the ceramic insulator greenware through an aperture in a setter plate, wherein the lower flange of the weather shed of the ceramic insulator greenware would rest directly upon the setter plate, the setter plate being supported by a plurality of fire bricks off the floor of the kiln or above another setter plate in a stacked arrangement. Sometimes a ceramic doughnut was inserted between the lower flange of the weather shed and the setter plate. In both cases, the lower flange of the weather shed was directly in contact with a support surface. A problem developed when the ceramic insulator greenware was covered with a glazing compound since now the glazing compound on the bottom surface of the lower flange of the weather shed would stick to the setter plate or the refractory doughnut which was supporting the ceramic insulator greenware. One solution of the prior art was to insert a second flat setter plate beneath the setter plate with the apertures disposed therein separated by refractory fire bricks at a predetermined distance such that the ceramic insulated greenware would then reside upon the bottom surface of the mounting portion so that the bottom surface of the lower flange of the weather shed would not be in contact with the support apparatus. However, this arrangement for supporting the ceramic insulator greenware still required the procedure of inserting the refractory fire brick spacers between the parallel setter plates and leveling the arrangement. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have apparatus for supporting ceramic insulator greenware with integral support means integrally connected with the apparatus for supporting the apparatus in a predetermined position so that the extensive labor required of placing and leveling the fire brick spacers would be eliminated. It would further be desirable if this apparatus could be adapted to support the ceramic insulator greenware by the lower surface of mounting portion so that the glazing coating which covers the lower flange of the weather shed would not be disturbed.